Chaotic
by fakescorpion
Summary: The ritual gone wrong and a "wizard" was brought forth from a parallel dimension, now, the newly revived Dark Lord wield power as ancient as time. And Magician of Black Chaos was torn between his bound duty as a Dueling Spirit and what little humanity he still remembered as a man.
1. Prologue

_____disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any of their characters._

_The ritual gone wrong and a "wizard" was brought forth from a parallel dimension, now, the newly revived Dark Lord wield power as ancient as time. And Magician of Black Chaos was torn between his bound duty as a Dueling Spirit and what little humanity he still remembered as a man._

_._

* * *

.

**Ch0. Prologue**

.

.

Two ominous golden lamps stood beside the altar, a large black cauldron before them, where Lord Voldemort awaited.

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were bound tightly side by side to the cold marble headstone, unable to move, unable to run. They watched with dreaded eyes as Peter Pettigrew work the dark magic to resurrect his Master.

_Bone of the father, unknowingly given…_

The ghastly wind echoed within the cemetery, like the agonizing cries of broken souls. The rubies adorned the lamps gleamed, reflecting in the dim flickering of candle light, and deep purple smoke wavered.

_Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed…_

Wormtail severed his arm, sweat dripping from his forehead.

The shadows gathered, dancing at the corners in glee. The wizard didn't know he was trespassing in where best left unexplored, best left untouched.

The soul of a dark wielder, the shadows cried, gave it to us!

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken…_

Holding pathetically onto his amputated limb, Wormtail suppressed his broken sobs to aim his wand at Harry. A blinding flash of light. To maim, or perhaps, to kill?

A cry of determination, Cedric pushed his captured companion to the side, using his larger frame to shield his friend from harm. Green eyes widened in shock and horror, but Harry can only helplessly watch as the blast hit, Cedric dropping and unmoving.

The soul of a light wielder, the shadows cried, gave it to us!

Wormtail stopped on his track and turned in confusion, something had gone wrong.

All lights around the graveyard died, and a lone pale blue flame flickered to life upon the altar. Then twin beams of light blasted forth, one black, one white. Peter Pettigrew was struck in the chest with a gasp and Cedric Diggory was struck on the back, their souls taken as sacrifices for a ritual darker than any recorded on modern magic.

Harry was the only other witness as a man descended from the shades, long black hair bellowing in the wind. He was tall and slender with a very thin waist that was made more prominent due to his form-fitting outfit. His flesh so pale and tinged blue, more sickly than that of a corpse, and he was dressed from head-to-toe in dark leather, with belts and magenta stripes covering his chest and arms and legs. He landed kneeling before the infant-like Lord Voldemort, bowing low, before opening his eyes. Irises red, the color of freshly spilled blood; his pupils are sinisterly golden, glowing; and sclera the wrong shade of yellow.

A gloved hand was held up, and a shining turquoise ankh manifested hovering upon his palm, radiating brilliant white light.

"**Monster Reborn**," the man said, "to raise the dead."

And Harry Potter watched on in horror as Lord Voldemort was rebirth.

.

.

.


	2. Draw

_disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any of their characters._

_The ritual gone wrong and a "wizard" was brought forth from a parallel dimension, now, the newly revived Dark Lord wield power as ancient as time. And Magician of Black Chaos was torn between his bound duty as a Dueling Spirit and what little humanity he still remembered as a man._

_._

* * *

.

**Ch1.**

.

.

His followers fidgeted with uncertainty as they gathered around him. Harry Potter had escaped, an unforeseeable inconvenience, but that was not the reason for the dreaded atmosphere within the chamber.

Lord Voldemort narrowed his red eyes dangerously at the figure before him, head low and eyes closed in a kneeling position, as he had been for quite some while now. The Death Eaters did not know where that man had come from and were too fearful to ask, and not for the first time, Voldemort was pleased with the trepidation he had installed within men, for it would be hard to answer a question himself did not know.

That, in fact, was the actual problem.

Lord Voldemort did not like the feeling of not knowing. In addition, the sheer magical power emitting from that black-clad man was so great it was enough to suffocate any other lesser wizards and witches. Voldemort was not such a weakling though, and he quite enjoyed having one of that caliber on a knee before him. However, appeasement aside, he was starting to get curious, and now that most of his followers had gathered, he could start his questioning.

"Speak," Lord Voldemort hissed in a low voice, and the man immediately snapped to attention, though there was an unidentified puzzlement in his expression.

"I exist to serve, Master, what are your orders?" The baritone was cold, and unlike the majority of his followers, there was no fear in his voice. No explanations were offered, however, as if all answers were clear.

Voldemort knew that things were within his control, but for a split second when their two pairs of blood red gaze made contact, he had doubt. He shook himself out of that impossibility, and instead, brushed the other man's mind with his skilled Legilimency. He was not blocked. But he found only the vast emptiness, devoid of memories and emotions. Like the mind of a soulless Dementor victim, bordering on inhuman, save for the patience for the next command.

Voldemort would never admit that he was slightly alarmed, but he was very quick to formulate a plan. Whatever this creature was, it appeared powerful and loyal, though the limit of neither had yet to be determined. And there was a chance here, to put both to test.

"What should I call you?"

"Magician of Black Chaos," the man replied, an odd name for an odd being.

Voldemort was thoughtful, though he did not show it, "One of my loyal servants is on the grounds of Hogwarts. Retrieve him."

There were a few surprised murmurs within the Death Eaters ranks, no doubt picking up the hidden meaning behind this apparent suicide mission. The black-clad magician paid them no heed, however, as he stood tall. "Understand," Magician of Black Chaos answered, for Duel Spirits had no self-preservation instinct and if the Masters ordered them to die, they would offer up their lives gladly and without complaint. "But please, accept an additional protection during my absence."

Voldemort narrowed his snake-like pupils. "You dare think so lowly of me?"

"My apologies, Master," Magician of Black Chaos immediately dropped his gaze, "I merely cannot put complete trust in this cowardly group, whom did not answer at once to your call," the indignant hiss from the gathered Death Eaters was ignored and hushed, "Please know that your safety is my only concern."

Bellatrix Lestrange was gripping her wand so tightly it started to creak. She promised herself that she was going to curse that foolish wizard the first chance she got.

"Very well," Voldemort finally decided. He would keep a close watch on the type of magic this non-human wielded.

Magician of Black Chaos nodded, waving a hand through the air and a bright card- sized rectangular formation appeared for an instant before vanishing. And before him now stood a young adult in long blue dress robes, wearing large headgear, with facial markings on his forehead and a pair of stationary wings on his back.

"Summon, **Maha Vailo (LV4: 1550/1400)**," Magician of Black Chaos greeted the fellow Duel Spirit from the same deck with a nod. "Protect our master in my stead."

"My pleasure," Maha Vailo answered with a soft smile, ignoring the surprised whisper that followed his sudden appearance, and he turned to look at their non-duelist master. He canted his head, but did not kneel.

Seeing that his job here was done, Magician of Black Chaos activated the next Spell that would take him to the desired location. "**Dimensionhole**!" He commanded aloud, and reality twisted, pulling him through a rip in space.

Maha Vailo was left behind, and he looked around the room to find many eyes glaring at him. Idly, he wondered what Magician of Black Chaos had said prior to his summon that earn him the ire of practically the whole room.

.

Amycus Carrow was frustrated. It had been half an hour since that man in skin-tight leather apparated through unconventional means, though Amycus still had his doubts on whether that man really could be classify as a wizard, and for reasons undisclosed, the Dark Lord decided that he was the best person to babysit. For that, Amycus threw his charge a nasty look.

Maha Vailo was really young as he appeared to be a mere few years of age, with sharp features and a feminine figure. The dress-like robes did not help his image. Unlike his departed companion however, Maha Vailo did not have a bordered paranoid obsession with following the Dark Lord and was instead hovering around the mansion looking through the trinkets and books that caught his attention.

The Dark Lord trusted neither of them, as was wise, and thus Amycus and his sister Alecto was landed with the job of keeping a close eye. But of course the moment their Lord turned his back, Alecto abandoned him to the job.

A book coughed dust into Maha Vailo's eyes, before trying to bite his slender fingers off with its teeth-like edges. The young pseudo-human was surprised, quickly putting the book back to the case, and Amycus deepened his glare at the young man's fumble, feeling insulted that it was insinuated they were less adequate in protecting their Lord. Maha Vailo must've felt his gaze though, for he looked up before hovering over. Yes, hovered, for apparently he was incapable of walking more than a couple steps without feeling the need to leave the ground.

"Mr. Carrow?" Maha Vailo offered a polite smile, "Please pay no mind to Magician of Black Chaos' departing words. I am sure he did not mean to belittle your purpose."

"Oh?"

"We are all very protective of our master, you see," Maha Vailo explained, heedless of the barely concealed rage behind the other man's eyes. "And while I would be glad to stand between Master and a killing curse, I sincerely doubt that many of you would do the same."

That successfully forced Amycus to swallow whatever he had originally wanted to say. Maha Vailo smiled softly, "You are only human, after all."

Amycus looked away. "Bold words," he sneered, dismissing it as hypocrisy.

Maha Vailo was honestly surprised by that. "You doubted my conviction?" He asked softly, receiving a side glare from Amycus, then shook his head. Maha Vailo was not interested in making enemies among these ranks. "We have similar objectives, sir, yet it seemed you enjoy antagonizing me."

"And here I thought you are too dull to realize how unwelcome you are."

"Is it because you are all practitioners of the dark arts, while I am a wielder of light?"

That caught Amycus' attention. "You... do not dabble in the dark arts?"

"I do not."

Amycus scoffed, a sudden feeling of superiority made him want to laugh. "Why are you here then?" the wizard sneered, "This is not a place for goody two-shoes like you."

Maha Vailo blinked slowly observing the human for a long time. "You think so poorly of light magic?" he asked, amusement evident in his tenor. "Excuse my surprises, but from where I came from, despite balance, the Light of Destruction was usually more feared than the Gentle Darkness, though the Shadows and Chaos were often respected above both."

"What?"

The Duel Spirit smiled, but this time it sent chills down the human wizard's spine. "If your group are more interested in peace, prosperity, and happiness... your Lord really should not have summoned our Chaos/Spell Counter deck to do his bidding."

Amycus spluttered, not knowing how to respond, and Maha Vailo glided away to find some other entertainment.

.

Magician of Black Chaos knew he was too late the moment the inter-dimensional wormhole opened up the path for him into Hogwarts, for he was just in time to see a foul creature in cloak swiping over Master's servant to claim his soul. But that would not do, and Magician of Black Chaos was determined to not fail his task.

Minerva McGonagall was just about to start shouting insults at Cornelius Fudge for his blunder with the Dememtor when she noticed the tall stranger standing behind the Minister for Magic. She cried out in alarm, getting Cornelius' attention and he quickly scurried to the side. "Who are you?" She demanded, wand steadily raised, "How did you get in here?"

The shadowy man did not look at them though, was instead focused completely on the Dememtor, and he proceeded to swirl his long black staff before aiming the emerald tip straight at the cloaked creature.

"**Soul Release**!" the man shouted, and a ghostly young naked woman with translucent blue skin and multi-colored long hair soared from the point of his staff like a Patronus Charm towards the happiness draining non-being. There was a loud shriek as the ghost wrapped her arms around the black creature to forcibly rip the human souls from that Dememtor's body, to carry them into the wind.

Magician of Black Chaos was not done though, as he raised his left hand and within it was another card. He cared not where the other souls would depart to, but the soul of Master's servant should not leave. "**Soul Taker**!" He activated the second to last card of his starting hand, and the spiritual essence of Bartemius Crouch Jr. was dragged and sealed, turning the green Spell card to yellow, with no descriptions but a name and an unmoving picture.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cornelius cried out, drawing out his wand as well, but his hold was less steady. And Magician of Black Chaos turned his cold red-gold eyes toward the two other humans within the room, noting that they were situated between him and the body that he no longer bothered to retrieve.

The Dememtor was the first to react though, and it held out its bony hands, drawing in a deep cracking breath. Magician of Black Chaos might no longer have a human soul, but his still have a spirit that act as similar, and already he could feel coldness sipping into his core. Magician of Black Chaos frowned dangerously as dark mist gathered, so two could play this game, to decide who the darker monster was.

"Counter Trap activates, **Dark Illusion**!"

The Dememtor let out a bloodcurdling screech as the black mist swallowed it whole, negating the activation of an effect against a Dark attributed monster before tearing it apart in the depth of darkness. Magician of Black Chaos' lips twitched, though he did not let his guard down as he turned to face the humans. That was his last drawn card, and he now had only himself to rely on to escape.

Cornelius dropped to the floor, gapping like a fish, shocked immobile by the fact that a Dememtor was obliterated before his eyes. Minerva kept her acts together relatively well despite her shared fears, and whipped out her wand to send stunning spells in the direction of that frivolously-dressed dark wizard.

Magician of Black Chaos spun his scepter, forming a dark magical barrier to deflect the charm. His master wasn't here to give another order, thus the spellcaster could not aggressively counter, but the difference in strength between that human woman's charm and his higher DEF would still rebound. Sure enough, Minerva felt a sudden numbing sensation up her wand arm before an incorporeal blow was registered to her chest, causing her to double over.

No time to waste though as he was still within enemy territory, Magician of Black Chaos blasted apart the closest wall and leaped, freefalling into the night before pulling up at the last instance, levitating a few feet off terra firma. A practice most spellcasters tend to exercise: never touch the field unless absolutely had to, for warriors and dinosaurs roamed the lands; and never carelessly soar too high, for winged-beasts and dragons ruled the sky.

Commotions sounded not too far away, and more jets of red lights were aimed his way. Unfortunately there were more humans gathered here, Magician of Black Chaos made a snap decision, turning from the large crowd to fly through the opened front doors of the proudly erected castle. Without another card in hand, he was trapped here anyway and without a permission to attack, so the only solution was waiting for the opposing side to end their turn. He needed to be allowed to draw another card.

Another blast of magical energy was deflected by his defensive barrier, but already he could feel a drain. It appeared that these spells were not totally offensive, as they had an added effect of stunning, and Magician of Black Chaos felt his power diminishing as if he had been hit by a Continuous Trap that depleted his ATK points every turn. He cursed under his breath, he had been careless and now he had to pay.

How many humans were there anyway, Magician of Black Chaos wondered, and just how long would it take for every one of them to go a turn? He pivoted a corner to conceal under the shades of a pillar, scowling slightly as he clenched and unclenched his fists. The slow incapacitation was starting to take effect.

Then a nearby picture just had to shriek out his location for the whole building to hear, and Magician of Black Chaos had half a mind to torch that damned painting and all its wall-bound associates before halting, remembering he was not allowed to take active offense. Not staying there for another minute, he rounded up the next corner... only to find two more human casters there with their wand raised and aimed at his chest. One of them reminded him of his alternate future-self Dark Sage, but with flowing white beard and a twinkle in his eyes that made Magician of Black Chaos extremely wary; the other man was of a younger age, with greasy black hair and hooked nose.

Both were miles smarter than other human casters the spirit magician had encountered up to this point, as was evident when they worked their charms, as neither curses were of the combative type. Magician of Black Chaos' magical barrier did not deflect them, especially in his already weakened state, and the special effects bounded his arms and legs together, rendering him immobile as he dropped to his knees on the ground.

Like the Spellbinding Circle, but weaker and less permanent, yet nonetheless effective. Magician of Black Chaos concluded, expression a deepened scowl, gaze unwavering as he looked at his captors and cared not for his life.

.

Albus Dumbledore did not recognize this man in outlandish costumes, who had been caught trespassing Hogwarts ground and without trying, placed a dozen teachers and students alike into the hospital ward. However, Dumbledore could clearly see that this man had no true hostile intent, as he had only casted an exceedingly potent nonverbal Shield Charm against them, but his presence here was as unexpected as was worrying.

Currently, he was being held under the combined restraint of a powerful Leg-Locker Curse and a Full Body-Bind Curse, yet neither seemed to be working correctly as the man was not completely paralyzed and was glaring at him with eyes unlike those of human. Dumbledore did not miss how the jewelry adorned metal staff disappeared the moment it left the man's hand, wondering when he got the chance to cast a Shrinking Charm and why... and furthermore, how he succeeded in performing an unsupported flight, a long regarded magical impossibility.

Time, alas, was of the essence. And Dumbledore worried that he would have another soulless body to deal with if the Ministry caught wind of this mysterious man, so he had to quickly ask Severus Snape to relocate the stranger for later, and he soon left to deal with the more pressing matters at hand.

Severus was less than happy with this outcome, of course, as he found himself in a relatively secluded dungeon sitting across from a male of maybe his early thirties with eyes more inhuman than those of the Dark Lord's, who seemed to proclaim _obviously evil_ more loudly than any Death Eaters' dress code. Long minutes stretched that tested their patience, but eventually it was Severus who caved and he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Who are you?" Severus grunted, not expecting an answer. He did get it however, but only after receiving a scowl.

"Magician of Black Chaos."

"Don't suppose you have a proper name?"

"It is my proper name."

Severus frowned, trying to decide if he was being lied to or mocked at. "Do you work for the Dark Lord?" He prompted, "Are you a Death Eater?"

Magician of Black Chaos was thoroughly confused by the questioning. He existed only to serve and protect, thus was fairly unaccustomed to dealing with anything other than direct commands. "I serve my master."

"Who is your master?"

"The person who summoned me."

Severus twitched. He was trying to be patient, but was clearly not working. "Speaking in riddles would not help you."

Magician of Black Chaos shrugged. "It matters not. It is my turn now."

"What?" Severus questioned.

The bound spiritual magician's demeanor changed, sitting up straighter as he mentally examined the card he had just drawn. And chuckled softly, causing the human wizard to leap to his feet in alarm as he aimed his wand.

Monster card, perfect.

"Summon, **Breaker the Magical Warrior (LV4: 1900/1000)**."

Severus was prepared to cast a Shield Charm or another counter-spell the moment the dark wizard broke free of the curses that bound him, but what Severus did not expect was for a sword to be held across his throat... from behind.

"What have we here?" Another man walked into view, even younger than the first in maybe the early twenties, full body clad in scarlet medieval armor with a fantasy twist. His eyes were partially covered, skin bluish-grey with a light smirk on his lips, and a shield in the left hand while the sword was held inches away from the human wizard's exposed neck. Though after evaluating the scenario, Breaker the Magical Warrior came to a conclusion and cautiously removed the sword to come to the other Duel Spirit's side. Severus did dare to move despite his chance, for inwardly was too perplexed by the method these young men used to bypass Hogwarts ward.

The Spell Counter gem on the magician knight's sword glowed as he stabbed it inches from where Magician of Black Chaos was held and magically bound, and Breaker the Magical Warrior shattered the curse with his effect. The Spell Counter gem dulled, the cost of his effect, and his attack points decreased to 1600.

"Owe you one," Magician of Black Chaos grumbled, shaking out of the foreign magic induced paralysis. Breaker the Magical Warrior nodded to the fellow spellcaster as he offered up a subdued chuckle. "I will be holding you up on that," he said, tapping the side of the leg armor with his sword, an unconscious habit of his as he did not carry a scabbard. "Where is our master?"

"Not here," Magician of Black Chaos admitted and as expected, Breaker the Magical Warrior gave him a scandalized look. "Not here," the spellcaster knight repeated, as if he could not believe his ears, "If our master is not here, then why in the world are we here?"

Severus shifted uneasily, but at once found a sword and a reappeared scepter pointed in his face. He held up both hands to show that he meant no harm, and called names in his head at Dumbledore for landing him in such a situation and be so slow to return.

"More humans would come, we need to find a way out before then," Magician of Black Chaos said. Breaker the Magical Warrior nodded, checking his starting hand. "I have no transporting Spells and I see that you have already exhausted your cards, so I guess we have to go the old fashion way?"

Magician of Black Chaos did not answer as he walked pass the human wizard, then through the door. Breaker the Magical Warrior following behind, muttering under his breath as he did so. "You are burning through our deck way too fast. Activate Continuous Spell **Spell Absorption** and Continuous Spell **Recycle**. If I overtasked myself to keep us all in the game, can you promise to revive me?"

Severus was completely confused as he stared at the younger of the two work strange magic, but by now he was being completely ignored. "Stop!" He called, trotting after the weirdly garbed men down the empty hall and determined to make himself heard. "You can't leave!"

Breaker the Magical Warrior turned hovering in midair wearing a look of amusement, as both he and his higher leveled companion had both unconsciously detached themselves from the floor, not knowing it was a feat considered impossible within this realm. "Why are you following us?" He asked, head tilted with his pointy helmet inclined.

"I am supposed to keep an eye on you," Severus bristled, gesturing at the two. "You can not just waltz into Hogwarts as you so pleased!" He was beginning to doubt their human status, from the way they talked and how they so callously used impossible spells, but neither vampires nor veela seemed likely though their complexion were similar somewhat.

"Breaker the Magical Warrior, we have little time," Magician of Black Chaos crossed his arms, looking annoyed. Severus frowned at how their names were such mouthfuls, another hint at their origin that he could not decipher.

The magician knight shrugged. "You heard him," he said, shouldering the sword as he prepared to leave. Severus contemplated his options, before ultimately decided to use words rather than wand. "How do you plan to leave?"

The spellcasters paused, Breaker the Magical Warrior looked towards his companion quizzically. Magician of Black Chaos wearily rubbed his temple, he had forgotten that their current "master" was a poor duelist, so stall and wait for their summoning would not do. They were trapped and lost, and the castle was quite large.

"Well?" The scarlet-clad knight asked expectedly.

Magician of Black Chaos shook his head. "I do not know," he answered in monotone, turning to the earthbound human wizard. "Suppose you could show us the way out?"

Severus almost choked on air. "Who do you think I am?!"

The trio stood (and floated), glaring at each other for another couple of seconds before Breaker the Magical Warrior sighed, landing as he did so. "The human is not going to help us, Magician of Black Chaos."

"I can see that," the chaos magician was not pleased as he came down beside his deck companion. "Think of any alternatives?"

Breaker the Magical Warrior shuffled through his hand, suddenly lighting up. "Maybe I do," he said in a conspiratorial whisper, picking out a card for the other magician to see. Severus, on the other hand, was growing progressively uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Interesting," Magician of Black Chaos was impressed, "But that only works on Dark attributed though, and humans are all hard to tell since they have no cards."

"That is what I am worried about," Breaker the Magical Warrior admitted.

Simultaneously both spellcaster spirits turned to look at the Hogwarts resident Potions Master, who was slowly backing away, taking in the long black cloak and hollowed cheeks and the general gloomy appearance. "What do you want?" Severus demanded.

"Huh." "Definitely Dark attributed."

"What?" Severus repeated, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

Breaker the Magical Warrior grinned. "I set one Monster in face-down defense position!"

An enlarged card, with its back colored in a swirling brown and black, appeared a few steps before him. Somehow, Severus knew that it was a challenge.

.

.

.

* * *

_I've built the deck of MoBC and his associates, but it won't be given to their "master" since Voldemort is __far__ from a decent duelist. Why do they have a deck? Because in GX, it is obvious many (if not most) humanoid Duel Spirits are actually damn good duelists themselves! If one is summoned into the human world, accident or otherwise, they can in turn summon each other like chain reaction._


	3. Standby

_disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any of their characters._

_The ritual gone wrong and a "wizard" was brought forth from a parallel dimension, now, the newly revived Dark Lord wield power as ancient as time. And Magician of Black Chaos was torn between his bound duty as a Dueling Spirit and what little humanity he still remembered as a man._

_._

* * *

.

**Ch2.**

.

.

Peeves was drifting listlessly through the echoic dungeon halls when he heard voices coming from the next corner. Curiosity perked, the poltergeist phased through the wall to see Professor Snape arguing with two other men, one in black leather and the other in outlandish armor. Not something one would see everyday, and Peeves believed that mischief was in order.

He giggled naughtily as he flew off to find himself some dungbombs.

.

"Checkmate," Maha Vailo smiled softly, egging his white knight on to capture the red king. Amycus griped the edge of the desk hard to resist the urge of wanting to flip the small table and the wizard's chess over, for he had lost the sixth time in a roll during the hour. The spiritual creature noticed that his playmate was displeased, so he quickly put the chess set away, opting instead to pick up a stack of enchanted cards he had discovered in one of the cabinets.

"Or we can play with these?" Maha Vailo asked politely.

"No."

"How about..."

Amycus fumed, with his knuckles cracking. "For God's sake, we are not playing any more stupid games!" The Death Eater stood up in chagrin, kicking over his chair as he did so. Maha Vailo widened his eyes, making those blue monochromatic pupils stood out even more. Unconsciously, Amycus squirmed.

"You do not want to play...?" Maha Vailo asked quietly, inwardly appalled, for never in his spiritual life had he ever encountered anyone who would refuse a game.

Amycus looked at the younger male. Maha Vailo had dropped his gaze, his lips were quivering, long eyelashes fluttering, and was blinking as if holding back unshed tears. The human wizard swallowed, he was starting to feel uneasy again. "F-Fine," Amycus relented, turning away as he righted the chair to sit back down. "But only one more."

He hated effeminate men.

Five minutes later, Maha Vailo was beaming at him like the most innocent child in the world, while the white queen clobbered the red king. "... Checkmate," the spellcaster smiled sweetly and Amycus flushed, feeling in equal parts anger and embarrassment. He pushed the chessboard away, pouting rather childishly.

He really fucking hated effeminate men. "I'm not playing with you again."

"There is no shame in losing, Mr. Carrow."

The pink tinge on Amycus' cheeks deepened. "I-I am not ashamed!"

Maha Vailo chuckled lightly as he collect the chess pieces. "What do you suggest we do then, if you are so opposed to tabletop entertainment?"

"We could always go torture some muggles," Amycus answered offhandedly.

The spellcaster tilted his head. "Muggles?"

Amycus let out a condescending laugh. "Those pathetic non-magic folks."

"Pathetic...? Why?" Maha Vailo kept his voice neutral, but his bewilderment was true. He mentally called up the only Monster card in his hand and touched the small picture fondly with his delicate fingers, a Light attributed warrior and the strongest in the deck: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. "Sounds like my best friend would be a muggle by your standards, but..." There was a reason Envoy of the Beginning had been on and off the human banned-list since the debut of his card.

Amycus coughed. "What?" He demanded wildly, "You're friends with a filthy muggle? Seriously?"

Maha Vailo flipped the card over for the wizard to see. "He is my best friend and not a spellcaster," the Duel Spirit courteously informed, "But please refrain from insulting him, as his power is without peer amongst our rank, not to mention he also has quite a prideful temper."

The human wizard scoffed in disbelief, plucking the card rather negligently from the younger man's hand. "It's a piece of paper," Amycus inspected it, before degradingly fanned it in the air. "And the picture is not even moving."

"Please stop that," Maha Vailo requested quietly, forcing himself not to frown through sheer tenacity. "He will not be happy."

"Yeah?" Amycus mocked, "What's he gonna do? Give me a papercut?"

Maha Vailo paused, inclining his head slightly as if listening to a voice only he could hear, before straightening. "Envoy of the Beginning had just told me your soul could be one-half of his tributes if Master Voldemort wishes for his service."

The Death Eater faltered, almost dropping the card in the process. "W-What?"

"No need to worry," Maha Vailo consoled pleasantly. "I would need to kill you first."

That was why when Amycus returned that seemingly unremarkable card, his face was three different kinds of pale and was shaking slightly. Somehow, he did not think the younger man was joking.

.

It took longer than originally intended to deal with the Ministry, so Dumbledore could not say he was totally surprised to find their mysterious captive gone. No matter since the pictures had been keeping an eye out for them, and had informed him they had not gone far. But Dumbledore had to hide his shock when he finally did discover Severus, for he was now accompanied by not one but three eccentrically garbed male.

They were all arguing apparently.

Filius Flitwick gave the headmaster a baffled glance, wand lowered. He had expected Death Eaters or something similar, though one of the trios could dubiously fit with his daunting air. Not the older teen in that absurd bright armor, however, nor the young boy in that dirty tan cloak, a neck ring, and bandages with a missing right arm. To add into the general confusion, Peeves was there as well, floating amiably beside the boy and acting overall out-of-character.

"What is going on?" The Charms Professor asked, exasperated, drawing the attention of the group, but he was at once uncomfortable when Severus looked in their direction as if discovering his savior.

Dumbledore was quick to start sorting things out as he joined the party. "Severus, can you please explain the situation?" For this once, the Potions Master complied without a snide remark on his part. "This boy, Dharc, attempted to..."

"Dharc the Dark Charmer!" The aforementioned boy loudly interrupted, leaning on his large feather-and-bone staff as he shot daggers with his dull brown eyes. "Get my name right, geezer!"

Severus pointedly ignored the youthful spirit. "As I was saying, this kid attempted to put me under the influence of an Imperius Curse..." Dumbledore blinked and Filius' eyes widened as he made a short strangled sound. "... when Peeves interfered." They all looked to the school poltergeist and prankster, who was now happily giggling as he poked the boy's messy hair in a friendly manner. "So as you can see, he ended up the one under the curse."

"A kid... put a ghost under the Imperius Curse?" Filius asked, "Is that even possible?"

Dharc the Dark Charmer huffed in childish annoyance, waving the transparent being away with his wooden staff. "No idea what you old people are chattering about, but I am extremely pissed off right now," he said, coming up right into Dumbledore's face. "I can bring the fucking Red-Eyes Black Dragon to its knees, but somehow ended up with this... creature! I mean," he turned to glare at his two deck companions, "what is the deal?"

Magician of Black Chaos did not even bother with trying to look apologetic. "We did not anticipate the disruption," he said, arms crossed. "Traps happen, accept it."

Dharc the Dark Charmer pouted, turning away. "Whatever, where are my cards?" The child spellcaster asked, spinning his staff, and as he spoke five starting cards appeared before him. Instantly, Breaker the Magical Warrior collapsed onto one knee, expression twisted in pain.

The youngest-looking spellcaster gave him a concerned glance. "You alright?"

"Yeah, the **Recycle** Spell just dealt a huge blow to my life since you drawn so many cards at once," the teen knight panted heavily, sword stabbed perpendicularly into the floor. "If any of you would be so kind as to use a Spell before I die?"

"Oh, sure," Dharc the Dark Charmer quickly said picking out a Spell card in his hand, but before he activated it, Dumbledore wove his wand to use a simple Reviving Spell. "Would this do?"

Breaker the Magical Warrior nodded his thanks. It did not matter what type of charm was casted, as his other Continuous Spell **Spell Absorption** would turn every magic triggered within the vicinity into his life energy. "You have my gratitude."

Dumbledore withdrew his wand, but didn't put it away just yet. "Nonetheless, I would advise paying a visit to our hospital wing, you still look rather..." the wizard glance at the spirit teen's bluish-grey skin. "... ill."

The magician knight slowly stood, testing his joints as he looked at his deck companions. "I do not mind, what about you two?"

Magician of Black Chaos kept his arms crossed and brows furrowed. Staying here any longer meant more time away from his master and it made him uneasy, yet the idea of fighting his way out, again, was far from appealing. He sighed, as he knew he had to compromise. "Why not." Seeing that his two stand-in _legal guardians _had come to an agreement, Dharc the Dark Charmer was quick to nod as well.

"Lead the way, sirs," Breaker the Magical Warrior turned back to address the human wizards, he was still half-leaning on his sword and his shield was considerably lower. "We were quite lost you see."

Severus looked like he had swallowed a lemon and Filius still felt like he had been hit by a Confundus Charm, but Dumbledore was taking everything in relatively well. "Of course," the headmaster genially replied, turning to specifically look at the one-armed boy, "But please first lift the curse you have placed on Peeves, as it would be unwise to bring such a troublemaker into the hospital ward."

Dharc the Dark Charmer was initially puzzled, before understanding glinted in his eyes. "I cannot, mister, my flip effect is permanent."

"Permanent?" Dumbledore asked, keeping his tone light as he did not wish to further provoke the strange group, but in truth he was alarmed. A kid, fifteen at most, had just placed an unforgivable curse on a sentient magical non-being, claiming it irreversible, and was acting so cavalierly about it. The scowl on Severus' face deepened.

"Well, or you could kill me to remove the effect," Dharc the Dark Charmer admitted and, ignoring the affronted looks shared by the human wizards, he took a battle stance with his single arm holding the staff up in a pose that was meant as a threat. "But I am not going down without a fight!"

"Dharc the Dark Charmer," Magician of Black Chaos warned, holding his own metal scepter cross from the boy's face forcing the younger spellcaster to take a step back or in danger of getting hit. "We received no orders to attack."

Said child sulked but immediately acceded, swirling around to now hold his weapon defensively. "Fine," he said, storming off by himself with Peeves drifting after him. "I am not going to the stupid hospital anyway, big deal!"

Magician of Black Chaos sighed, looking to his more mature spirit cohort. "Set a Trap to protect the kid, will you? I would hate to see him killed."

"Already on it," Breaker the Magical Warrior answered, setting his last two cards onto the field. They, unlike Monster cards, were completely invisible and intangible.

Dumbledore coughed. "Filius, please make sure that young Dharc don't wander down a wrong corridor." The Charms Professor agreed with the sentiment, hurrying after in the direction the unusual child had left.

Breaker the Magical Warrior crossed his legs, sitting in midair and rested his weapons on his lap. "You were saying about a hospital wing?"

Severus glared at the floating magician knight, expression sore.

Things could not possibly get even more nonsense than this, or so he thought.

.

It was a lot more difficult to relocate the guests into the hospital ward than originally believed, as Dumbledore later discovered, as half the school was under the impression that the leather-clad man was a Death Eater. And though while both had cooperatively but begrudgingly agreed to walk, their attire did little to help divert the attention, not to mention how the armored teen was actually pretty loud when he marched on.

The headmaster had just finished formulating some questions he would like answered when they arrived at the destination ward, then another unexpected happened to again derail his thoughts. For just outside the infirmary, the two guests abruptly halted before giving each other a knowing look, then in tandem making a beeline through the beds and occupants. Dumbledore had at first wanted to place them in a more secluded spot, but that plan was thus disrupted as the foreign wizards stormed through the ward without regard.

In fact, nervous cries sounded following the two despite the usual quiet of the hospital wing. Many wands were drawn and trained, while a few were discreetly scurrying out the way. They should not be faulted, though, for most patients placed here tonight were victims of the rebound from that black haired man's Shield Charm, but it did not lessen the headache.

Minerva was here, as she was the first casualty, and was not pleased even though she did give Dumbledore a hand at soothing out the panic among students. The expression on Severus only got darker when he realized the odd guests were ignoring everyone as they head straight for the last bed, where its occupant was hidden behind the curtain.

It was where Harry Potter was laid resting, and for a second Dumbledore was alarmed. How could he have been so careless? Allowing curiosity to get the better of him!

Multiple wands were drawn.

From Bill and Molly Weasley, both of whom were standing guard by Harry's bedside; from Minerva, who was determined despite her wounds; and from Severus, the killing curse at the tip of his tongue.

... only for the two foreign wizards to drop onto their knees, weapons withhold and head bowed low, as if greeting their king... or their master.

The-Boy-Who-Lived blinked groggily, shaking awake from the Sleep Potion induced slumber for the second time that night and wondered hopefully in his drowsiness that the Minister for Magic had miraculously come to his right mind. What he thought he saw by the bedside was even stranger than that.

.

Since this was not the first occasion they served a master with multiple fractured souls, neither Magician of Black Chaos nor Breaker the Magical Warrior pause to reconsider when they sense their master in the vicinity. They hastened to his side without further delay, dropping to one knee by instinct. Though they did not foresee the possibility of finding a part of their master here, it was still a welcomed convenience.

"Er... what is going on?" Their master asked, having been roused from sleep.

Breaker the Magical Warrior apologized at once, his head inclined even lower. "I am sorry for disturbing your rest. The human wizards here requested that we walk, but I am fairly unaccustomed to trek terrains in my armor."

Harry was suddenly wide awake, realizing it was not a dream and indeed there were two towering well-built men in bizarre getups kneeling by the bed. He sat up too fast, giving himself mild vertigo. "Wha... no! What?" Harry sputtered, having difficulties in forming complete sentences. "Who are you guys? Please stand up, there's really no need to... guys?" He made a wild motion with his hands, silently begging the two to cease downgrading themselves, while looking to the other adults gathering to his side for explanation.

The Duel Spirits got up immediately, because an order was an order. And for this once, Dumbledore was as lost about the situation as the boy he sworn to protect.

"We would all like to hear some explanations," Professor Snape spoke up coldly as he kept his glare on those otherworldly spellcasters, his wand leveled to their chests, not taking any more chances.

Breaker the Magical Warrior looked to his chaos wielding companion, and they both wore equally puzzled frowns. How many duelists summon them to fight? All of them. How many duelists summon them to ask questions? None. Thus neither of them had a clue on what to say.

"Well?" The boy in the bed asked, disciplined but firmly inquisitive, and wasn't that just fantastic. Their master had asked, so now they had to answer.

"I am Magician of Black Chaos," the leather-clad magician took the initiative, and the spellcaster knight quickly followed his lead. "I am Breaker the Magical Warrior."

"Oookay," Harry replied uncertainly, he couldn't shake a sense of familiarity from the back of his mind but surely he would remember if he had ever met these men before... right? But unfortunately for the spectators, for no further explanation was forthcoming. The following pause was awkward and everyone was glaring at the two with distrust, but being the center of attention, the not-wizards themselves seemed completely oblivious to the hard stares.

Or they did not care, as was the case.

Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to appear, however, and she was demanding quite vehemently that Harry needed his rest and that the visiting party took the leave. Most were ready to comply and take this conversation elsewhere, but...

"No," a short rebuke, Magician of Black Chaos threw everyone not his master or deck comrade a penetratingly nasty glower, for daring to suggest that he leave. Uproar was imminent.

"Who are you to decide—"

"— appear from nowhere—"

"— they could be dangerous or—"

"— and without reason!"

"ENOUGH!" Breaker the Magical Warrior shouted, effectively shutting every human up for he had brandished his glistening sword, there were a few worried gasps. "Magician of Black Chaos and I are not going to leave our master unprotected," the young knight managed to make the statement sound like a threat, the blade in his hand gleamed in the weak candle light. "If any of you attempted to remove us by force, order or no, we _will_ hurt you."

Dumbledore quickly raised his hands, stopping the argument from their side before it got the chance to escalate again. "Very well," the headmaster said, locking gaze with the black-clad magician through his half-moon spectacles, twinkle blue to blood-gold, and somehow knowing that the man could get truly malevolent when provoked. There were many other students here, and as the headmaster, Dumbledore could not put their lives in possible jeopardy. "We concede," he said, stopping Molly and Severus with a gesture when it seemed that they had something else to say. "But only if you are also willing to make a compromise."

Magician of Black Chaos narrowed his eyes, but did not interrupt.

"Only one of you may stay," Dumbledore continued, "and I request that the remaining come with us."

The Duel Spirits realized at once what it meant, for mind games were often played on their field, but they would conciliate for they knew where their true priority lie. And so the spellcasters gave each other a nod, easily coming to a silent agreement, Breaker the Magical Warrior shouldered his sword to face the adult humans with resolution and Magician of Black Chaos turned back to their master.

"I will go with you," the magician knight said, his cooperation inadvertently surprised Dumbledore as they all followed out the infirmary.

.

People were soon dismissed to their various jobs, leaving Dumbledore and the armor knight alone in the corridors. Now that the hospital wing was no longer an option, the aged wizard finally decided it best to take the youthful outlander to his personal study for questioning.

"I am astonished that you didn't request to stay behind," Dumbledore started a small conversation as he leaded the way. "You place a lot of trust in your friend?"

Breaker the Magical Warrior gave him a peek from under the scarlet helmet, there was mirth but clouded. "Do you play chess, headmaster?" The young man asked, right out of the blue, "Or perhaps another type of strategic board game?"

"Yes, I do play chess," Dumbledore answered, perplexed by the question he wondered where the topic would go. "However, I am nowhere as good as Minerva."

The magician knight nodded lightly. "Then you understand why sacrificing pawns for the other chess pieces are a universally accepted part of the play?"

Dumbledore was shocked by the obvious self-deprecation, though he took care to not show it. "You consider yourself a pawn?"

"I do not consider it, headmaster. I _am_." Breaker the Magical Warrior answered with no hint of bitterness, and he could not help but find amusement in the human wizard's bewilderment. Humans and Duel Spirits were simply too different in their morality or way of life. "Magician of Black Chaos is our queen, the master is our king. We agreed to let the queen protect our king, and sent the expendable pawn into the enemy line... It is neither trust nor faith, it is strategic sense."

Dumbledore thought over the words for a long time. He had never met anyone with such drastic opinions on life and values. "You see it as a game?"

"We all see it as a game."

.

Magician of Black Chaos knew that the humans did not trust him, which was absurd from his perspective. He was a Duel Spirit, his life revolved around the rules of their game and loyalty to the summoner was carved into his basic instinct. Unless under the influence of Spells or Traps or the occasional Monster effects, he could not betray his master even if he wanted to.

Not that he wanted to, as it was an equally outrageous thought.

Yet they were still throwing him suspicious glances.

That was problematic, because Magician of Black Chaos had his accomplished task to report to but now had to put it aside for later, since he would like to talk in private to his master yet those non-duelist human casters refused to give him any chance. Not to mention... looking up, the magician saw a pair of brilliant green eyes staring intensely into his blood-golden ones. "Please get some rest, Master. We have time to talk once you wake."

His appearance-wise teenaged master nodded, tucking himself into bed. The boy was much more pleasant to be around with than his world-wary older half, as was always the case with split souls. Magician of Black Chaos could attest to that. He called over a chair from cross the room with his own magic, since it was obvious that the lighter half of his master was going to feel guilt if he stood throughout the night.

His master's human guards refused to leave them alone though, dropping in and out at random intervals and always leaving at least one other to stand alert. As was the case, Magician of Black Chaos and his master did not get to talk until much later; in fact, it was the late morning of the next day.

"Don't mind them, Mister... er, Chaos. They're just worried."

Magician of Black Chaos nodded tersely, though inwardly winced at the misuse of his name. Two halves of a soul and neither were duelists, looked like the _deck_ had their work _cut_ out for them. "Please call me Magician of Black Chaos, Master."

Harry blinked, his belated breakfast on the spoon halfway into his mouth. He gave the spellcaster spirit a sly grin. "Only if you call me Harry."

The magician of light and darkness looked down. "I cannot do that. I apologize."

His master was distressed, his bright green eyes widening first before they narrowed into a small frown. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"You are what you are, my master."

"Why?"

"You just are."

Harry sighed, eating another mouthful of porridge, deciding to drop the topic for now. "Do you want to eat something?"

"I do not require nourishment to sustain."

"Do you sleep?"

"I have no need to."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Are you human?"

"I am not."

"What are you?"

"I am a Duel Spirit."

"What's that?"

"It is..." Magician of Black Chaos paused, frowning a bit, conflicted. "I do not know how to explain it in the human tongue, I am sorry."

Harry bit the spoon in thought, breakfast forgotten. It felt like a game of 20 questions, with the not-wizard genuinely trying to be helpful while hampered by the fact that he seemed incapable of certain thought process. He was not being deliberately confusing at least, but unintentionally, and Harry wondered if it was any better.

By noon, most other occupants of the medical wing were firmly dismissed by Madam Pomfrey, though a few still tried to think up excuses to stay. From personal experience Harry knew that rumors would start like wildfire, if it hadn't already, and he mentally groaned at the thought as he sneak a glance at the pale lean male, who was also going to be the subject of talk for the next month. The not-wizard was watching the last of student leave from the breach between folds of curtains, focused and waiting.

Unhealthy-looking flesh, kohl marking-lines that sliced down his cheeks, dark leather, magenta belts and buckles all over. Harry was so sure he had seen the guy from before, but why couldn't he remember...?

"Master," Magician of Black Chaos spoke after making sure that they were alone and would be undisturbed for some while, and he returned to the bedside as he held up his right hand. Swirling black and white lights gathered and his master widened his green eyes in awe as a nondescript playing card appeared between his gloved fingers.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he took the seemingly commonplace object, inspecting the card front and back cagily but saw no oddity. However, he did recognize the man on the unmoving picture, as the person who'd imprisoned and impersonated Professor Moody for all those months, and the title above confirmed his suspicion. But that was the baffling part, since who would print such a person on a _muggle_ _card_?

"That is your loyal servant, Master," Magician of Black Chaos informed unhelpfully. "The human wizard you sent me here to retrieve."

"What do you mean by 'I sent you'? And why would you think this... horrid man... is my servant?" Harry asked weakly and with a grimace, he really did not need a repeat of his second-year and all that Heir of Evilness crap. "Wasn't he the Death Eater who served Voldemo..." He trailed off as realization gradually hit, and suddenly Harry felt his blood turn to ice.

"It's you!" The Boy-Who-Lived exclaimed, trying to back away but ended up tangled in the sheets. "You were in that graveyard! You were there! I saw—"

"Yes," Magician of Black Chaos did not refute the accusation, was inexplicably calm about the whole event. "Your soul-half did not inform you on it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded, part hysterical, but the spiritual magician was wearing that perplexed frown again. "I do not understand your question, Master," the spellcaster cautiously responded, "Why are you so upset?"

Harry took a couple deep breaths, trying to ease his pounding heart. So far, his life did not seem to be in mortal danger, which he was immensely glad about, but it was hard to communicate with a being that had trouble understanding his... Harry had to stop his thoughts right then.

He had encountered many sentient magical creatures during his past years, and many possess their own unique attitude on life and belief. Goblins and their standpoints on ownership; centaurs and their pride and obsession with gazing at the stars; and finally the house elves, immeasurably powerful yet humble and undyingly devote to humans. Maybe his previous deduction worked both ways, Harry realized, and that as a human he too was incapable of certain thought process from a different perspective.

Magician of Black Chaos was pinning him down with his eldritch gaze. Harry gulped, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. The plain piece of paper griped tightly in his hand had an unnatural weight to it, and at this moment, Harry did not yet know he literally held a human soul in his grasp.

.

.

.

* * *

_Is the pronunciation for Dharc the same as "dark"?_

_The amount of Life each Monster has is equaled to his/her ATK or DEF, depending on which is higher. BtMW had 1600, but __**Recycle**__ activated 5 times when DtDC drew his 5 cards, dropping his Life to 100. He was actually __really__ close to dying._


End file.
